Stuck in a Dream
by pofessor.r.song
Summary: Lola Hughes is one of the actors in the movie, The Hobbit. She played a half-elven mortal. One night, after the wrap party. As she was driving back to her hotel, it was raining heavily that she didn't see the deer in front of her. She swerved as to not hit the deer, but she hit the railing and the water instead, and blacked out. When she woke up, she was not in her world anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story. Ever. I hate writing. I always have these plots in my head but I can never put it in writing. I got inspired after watching The Hobbit and reading Hobbit fan fiction. :)**

****I own NONE of these Characters.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One.<span>

"Fili!" she yelled. Looking for him inside the tunnels; her heart racing. "Fili!"

Then she heard it, "Sonna!"

She ran towards the sound. She yelled again, "Fili! Where are you!"

"Sonna! Here!" It felt like they were playing Marco Polo, but it wasn't the same because she knew they were about to die. She knew it was coming.

Then she saw him.

She ran towards him, her heart almost beating out of her chest. She knelt down in front of him, and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back with equal intensity.

But the kiss only lasted a few seconds, when they felt hands prying them away from each other. _Orcs._

They tried to get away, fighting, kicking, and screaming. But the Orcs were too strong for them. They were dragged out in the open, near the edge of the tower, to show the other dwarves that they have been captured.

She looked at Fili with tears in her eyes. He looked back at her with hurt and longing.

She whispered "I love you" in Khuzdul.

Then a thick blade pierced her from the back. Everything went black, and she was thrown down from the tower.

The white orc then faced the other dwarves, [In black speech] "You will die last." Making sure to direct the threat to one dwarf in particular.

"Run!" Fill yelled to his family. Then a thick blade also pierced him from the back. And he was also thrown from the tower.

"Aaand cut! That's a wrap everybody!" yelled the director. "We're done!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was really short. But I need something like an attention grabber. Keep you on the edge of your seat.<strong>

**Please rate and review. I welcome anything. But if you're going to criticize me, make sure you give an explanation so I may work on it. And get better.**

**Also, what's a good title? I thought of everything but I can't seem to think of a none stupid title.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is short again. I just need a little more to grab your attention. Don't get mad. Chapter 3 is the long chapter. Just be patient.**

****I own NONE of these characters.****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Dean, get off." Lola groaned. "I don't know why they had you fall on me. Can't they just kill you first so I can fall on you instead? You're not particularly light, you know."

"Because they like me better," teased Dean in his Kiwi accent. "They don't want the star getting hurt."

Lola rolled her eyes and grinned, "It's called 'The Hobbit' for a reason."

Dean got up, then offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up with ease. "I'm gonna go change before the party," Dean informed her. "I can't wait to get this nose off!"

"Wait, that's not your real nose?" she teased. He poked her on the side. She yelped. He knew she was very ticklish. "Stop it!" Lola pleaded.

They started heading to the direction of the trailers when Aidan appeared beside them. "You guys are going to the party, right? You know you have to." he said in his Irish accent.

"I'm going. No need to worry." Lola said. "I'm just gonna go change first into something more comfortable, and Dean needs to take off his nose."

"Great! I'll see you guys then!" replied Aidan as he sprinted towards the direction of the costume trailer.

Lola walked beside Dean until they reached the trailers. They said their goodbyes and went inside to get out of their costumes and get ready for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you didn't know, the Dean and Aidan mentioned are Dean O'Gorman, who played Fili, and Aidan Turner, who played Kili.<strong>

**Rate and review again. Thanks. I really do need feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lola Hughes was back at her hotel room getting ready for the party. She chose to wear a simple cream lace chiffon dress that barely reached her knees and glitter gold ballet flats just to be on the safe side in case there's no place to sit or if her cast mates invited her to dance. She opted for a natural look with her makeup and tied her silvery-white wavy hair up in a messy bun while some lose strands framed her face.

She suddenly felt this bittersweet feeling about the movie finally ending. This was her first major role in a movie. She remembered like it was just yesterday when her friend dragged her to an audition in LA for a new movie by Peter Jackson. She wasn't prepared at all and didn't even expect to get a call back. But I guess there was something about her interview/audition that he liked because they offered her the role of Sonna.

Sonna is from the line of Elros who are half-elven but chose mortality instead. Their lifespan is longer than men, and almost as long as dwarves.

Sonna has silvery white soft wavy hair almost to her waist, while Lola has long brown wavy hair. So, she has to have her roots bleached every 2-3 weeks with deep conditioning every week because she refused to wear a wig. She didn't want it to get in the way when filming stunts and action scenes. She had grown used to her hair and was actually planning on just keeping it like that.

When she arrived at the party, which was in another hotel, she handed her car keys to the valet and she walked towards the ballroom. The party was already in full swing.

As she entered, Adam Brown, the actor who played Ori, and James Nesbitt, who played Bofur, greeted her in a bear hug.

"You're here! Finally!" said Adam.

"And just in time" piped in James, "Dean and Aidan are getting sloshed already and getting rowdy."

"I'll handle it." replied Lola, heading towards the bar where the troublemakers are stationed.

As she reached the bar, Dean and Aidan spotted her. They pulled her towards them and had their arm around her, Dean on the left, and Aidan on the right.

"Lola! Here, drink!" as Dean handed her a shot.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Are you gonna ask or are you gonna drink?" replied Aidan.

"Fine. Cheers!" as she downed it in one shot. _Tequila._

Aidan handed her another shot when Dean asked, "Do you have any chapstick? My lips are dry from the kiss we had to retake over and over."

Lola shook her head, "Sorry, just lip gloss. Peter was so OCD about the kiss scene! Didn't we do it 10 times before he was satisfied?"

"Try 15." Dean muttered.

As the night wore on, Lola was getting tipsier and tipsier. She danced and mingled with the cast and crew, did a selfie with Peter Jackson which he was so nice about, group photo with the crew, and almost teared up while talking to Martin Freeman and Ian McKellen.

Around 11:30pm, the party was still going strong but she was getting tired and felt that she should head back to her hotel room before she was actually too drunk to drive. She said goodbye to everyone, but her cast mates were coaxing her to stay. She told them that she's really tired but they can all meet up for a last dinner tomorrow night before their flights the next day.

Her head was spinning a little as she walked in the lobby towards the front door, patting herself on the back for wearing flats. She figured she wasn't that drunk since she can still walk straight and had actually driven in this condition before in LA and got home safely.

When she got to the front, she handed her ticket to the valet. She waited a few minutes for the valet to bring her car around and noticed that it started to drizzle. The valet arrived, handed her her keys, and she drove off.

A few minutes into driving, the rain started pouring down heavily. She could barely see what's in front of her because it seemed like buckets of water being thrown directly at her windshield. She was getting a little worried but since there's no other cars on the road, she was relieved that she's not going to crash into another car.

To ease her mind a little, she turned on her radio. Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran started playing. She like this song, it soothed her.

As she looked down for a second to turn the volume up, a deer suddenly appeared in front of her car.

She swerved her car trying to avoid the deer. She hit the railing, went over the cliff, then her car hit the water.

The impact whipped her head forward hitting it on the steering wheel. Before she blacked out, she saw the cold water filling up inside the car as it began to sink to the bottom of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Also, anything in **_Italics and underlined_ **are what she's thinking. I figured it would be easier.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Lola woke up but still had her eyes closed, she could feel the sunlight shining on her eyes. She was relieved she woke up from the nightmare: heavy rain, deer, her car hitting the water. She pushed all that to the back of her mind.

_I need to shut the curtains,_ she thought. The sunlight was starting to bother her.

But something was off. She went silent, trying to listen. Then she heard it, _Birds? Are there birds in my room?_

She opened her eyes slowly, _Where's the roof? And the walls?_

She sat up and looked around while still squinting because of the bright light still bothering her. She saw that she was sitting on the grass in the middle of a _meadow?_

She was confused, _Did I pass out drunk and slept outside?_

Then a shadow blocked the sun from where she's sitting. She looked up and saw a tall old man dressed in grey robes and a grey pointy hat looking down at her. "Are you alright, my dear?" inquired the man.

The clothes looked familiar and so did the voice. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light, she recognized who it was!

"Ian!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"asked the man, sounding genuinely confused.

Lola got up, dusting herself off, "Ian, what's happening? Where's everybody?"

"Well, my dear. I just left a friend's house but I can take you back there if you need some assistance. He is a very good host." he replied.

"Ok. Thanks, Ian." Lola said, a little relieved she saw a familiar face.

He started guiding her back where he came from. "My dear, may I ask, why do you keep calling me 'Ian'? My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." stated the man.

"Ha-ha. Ok, Gandalf." she said sarcastically.

Looking around, she asked, "Ian, where's everybody?"

"Who are you looking for exactly?" asked the man.

"I dunno. Dean, Adam, Aidan." She looked straight at him, "You know, the 'dwarves'" She did air quotes when she said _dwarves_.

The man stopped in his tracks and peered at her. He was taken aback by what she said. "They will be arriving by nightfall. How did you know about this?"

She looked at his face, trying to find a hint of amusement. Any clue that would give away the prank. _God, he's a good actor. Fine, I'll play along_she thought.

"Where are we heading, Mr. Gandalf, Sir?" she asked almost mockingly.

"The shire. I will leave you with a friend. I will come back by nightfall with company."

_The shire. Of course,_ she thought.

They were walking for quite a while when in the distance, she saw it. _The Shire._

As they entered the village, Lola noticed that the _extras_ were indeed tiny. A good foot or two shorter than her 5'5" frame. "Wow! They really went all out with this prank." she muttered to herself.

As they approached a house that was built under a hill, she recognized it immediately as the Baggins's house.

The man turned to her and said, "Just knock on the door and let Mr. Baggins know that you need some assistance. I will be back later."

And with that, he started to walk away. Lola watched him walk away before turning back to the round front door. She started walking up the path nervously, _Why am I so nervous? I know Martin's going to open the door._

She knocked, and waited with a smile on her face. After a few seconds, the door opened slowly.

Her face slowly fell as she looked down at the little man in front of her. _Ok, Martin Freeman is about an inch taller than me. Some would say he's shorter than average. But I'm 100% positive he's not this short!_ she thought quickly to herself.

"Can I help you?" inquired the little man in front of her.

_He looks like Martin but it's not him._ She quickly did a once over and noticed his big hairy bare feet, and that he's just around 3 feet tall. A real hobbit!

Her mouth suddenly dry, "Um. Yes… I'm in need of assistance?"

"Of course! Come in!" said the hobbit, stepping aside to let her in.

Lola had to bend down because the ceiling was a little low even for her.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, pleasure to meet you." he said as he reached out a hand for her.

Nervously, she took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Bilbo. I'm Lola Hughes."

Bilbo beamed. He gestured to a small bench by the door. "Miss Hughes, please sit. Are you hungry?"

Lola sat down carefully, "Please, call me Lola. I'm not hungry, but my mouth is a little dry. May I get a glass of water?"

"Coming right up!" and he was immediately off to the kitchen.

When Bilbo was out of sight, she held her head in her hands and started to panic. _This isn't happening. This is just another nightmare. Wake up. Please wake up. Please._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think, so far? Is it getting better? I'm working on the next chapter now.<strong>

**Please review. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening, Lola and Bilbo were about to start eating when the doorbell rang. Bilbo excused himself and ran for the door.

She heard another familiar voice at the door, "Dwalin. At your service." This is it. The dwarves are coming. She was giggling to herself because she was about to see the real dwarf version of her cast mates. And she know she's going to be towering over them.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked.

"Is what down where? Bilbo replied nervously.

"Supper! He said there's be food, and lots of it." Dwalin insisted.

Dwalin entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Lola sitting at the table.

"Forgive me for intruding, lass." He bowed deeply to her.

She felt weird but she smiled at him and pointed to the empty seat where Bilbo once sat. "Please, help yourself."

Dwalin sat down and helped himself with Bilbo's supper. When he was done, "Very good. Any more?" he roared. Lola offered him her dinner too.

He thanked her and was about to stuff his mouth, when the door bell rang. "That'll be the door." mumbled Dwalin.

Bilbo opens the door to find another dwarf standing there. "Balin. At your service."

"Good evening." Bilbo chirped.

Balin steps inside, "Yes. Yes, it is. Although it might rain later."

Dwalin stopped eating and walked over Balin. Balin turned around and smiled, "Evening, brother!"

"By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met!" Dwalin teased. They both laughed and then suddenly, head butts each other.

Lola was quite amused watching all these unfold in front of her. Like a movie, but actually real life. Then she was suddenly struck with a panicked feeling. "If this is real life," she thought, "then I know what's going to happen."

She was still deep in thought about whether to tell them, or not. To follow the story or not when Balin noticed Lola and he bowed to her like his brother, "Good evening, miss." She smiled back at him.

Then they went straight to Bilbo's pantry. As they continue to raid Bilbo's pantry, the door bell rings again.

Lola knew who's it going to be this time and followed Bilbo to the door excited to see them. When he opened it, two Dwarves where standing there. One had golden blonde hair, his hair and mustache braided, and had weapons on him. The other was brunette, with a beard and mustache stubble, and he head a bow.

"Fili." said the blonde. "And Kili." said the other. Both bowing, "At your service." they said at the same time.

Lola could sense that Bilbo was getting rather irritated by the appearance of uninvited houseguests. This was confirmed when Bilbo suddenly barked, "No! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house!"

"What? Has it been cancelled?" asked Kili, as they let themselves in.

"No, Nothing's been cancelled," replied Bilbo, confused.

Fili then turned to Bilbo and started handing him swords and weapons, "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

Lola thought it was funny witnessing the exchange. She tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful because the two dwarves whipped their head around to look at her.

"Good evening, Miss." bowed Kili as he smirked and winked at her. _Flirt._

Fili started walking towards her, looking directly at her. He stopped in front of her. Then he took her right hand, bowed down, and kissed the back of her hand all without breaking eye contact. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. I'm Fili. And this here is my brother, Kili." he grinned at her showing his dimples.

His voice was so smooth, his eyes an intense steel blue, impressive facial hair with the braids, and dimples that could melt the hardest of hearts, that she suddenly felt very exposed. Dean always flirted with her, and she would flirt back, but that's about it. They didn't want to make it go any further since they worked together and didn't want to jeopardize the friendship. But Fili, was fair game.

"H-Hello.. I-Im Lola." she stammered. She noticed that he still had her hands in his, and it made her nervous that she bit her lower lip - something she always does when she's nervous. And he's making her very nervous. His eyes left hers and he was suddenly very fascinated by her lower lip.

"Fili, Kili, come on give us a hand." ordered Dwalin from the kitchen. That made Fili finally dropped her hand and break eye contact.

As the dwarves were rearranging Bilbo's dining room, the doorbell rang again.

Bilbo went to open the door hesitantly. As he did, a bunch of dwarves fell through, and behind them was Gandalf chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on making this a little longer basically finishing that entire scene, But I didn't have time to write. I'll try to make it up next chapter.<strong>


End file.
